Just A Game
by Vivi
Summary: P/C FF. Phoebe who is now in College, has to participate in this silly game of Hide-n-seek on Halloween night. Not everything goes right. And this silly game, isn't as silly as it seems. She's also being stalked by a predatory college mate. UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Just A Game.  
  
Summary: Phoebe had transferred to another school, were her sisters are in. Called Catholic Hollow College. It isn't any ordinary school. Strange things go on. Plus this particular town has a tradition to play hide and seek in total pitched black on Halloween Night. Phoebe's sister's Prue and Piper don't participate in this game, since they aren't new kids anymore. But once the game begins…Phoebe better watch out…there's a demon that acts like a friend of Phoebe's, who's out to get her.  
  
A/N: This is story is based on the book I read, I was really bored one night and I remember a creepy book (Was creepy to me, you try play hide and seek in total darkness) I read, and decided to write something somewhat like it. Please R/R, and please be kind, negativity doesn't help me to become better at this.  


EDIT: I've re enter this FF, because I hadn't finished it last time. But this time. I will. I _promise._ And I hope everyone will like it. I've noticed, I was dilly dalling on some things, so I might have to speed it up a little. Because it isn't getting to the point. But it will. The only reason WHY, there'll only be three chapters out, like before. Is because my friend has my pages. All 47 of them. :O so many. Haha. So, I'll write up what I've got so far. I hope those who were very interested in my writing, come back, to see more of it.

The next chapters will be up ASAP. Which means, once she gives me back my papers.  
  
  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
  
"Phoebe!" yelled Piper, who was already running late for school, who called from downstairs. Grabbing her coat, and putting it on, she yelled once more. "Phoebe! Hurry up! We're late as it is!" She opened the manor door, and a creaking sound came from it, a sound that needed oil, so it would stop creaking, when being opened. Piper only did this to get Phoebe downstairs, making it seem as though she was leaving her behind.  
  
Phoebe went flying down the stairs, then skidded on the rug. "I'm here!" She exclaimed, panting and struggled to put on her windbreaker.  
  
"About time!" Piper said, holding the door open for Phoebe, grabbing her own school bag. "I don't believe your going to be late on your first day of school Pheebs." Piper closed the manor door, and went straight for her car. Phoebe had transferred to Catholic Hollow High since she disliked going to the other. It was already October, three weeks away from Halloween. "Well it isn't easy to get into a really tight skirt you know, and it's soo short! Look, look my thighs are practically showing!" Phoebe complained, tugging at her skirt to make it longer. "Oh well, that's the school…" Piper said.  
  
Phoebe, climbed into the passenger seat beside Piper, and buckled up, then they were off. The school wasn't far, but wasn't close enough to walk. Phoebe sat in complete silence, twirling her hair. Piper glanced at her, noticing her uneasiness, then directed her attention back to the road. "Honey, what's wrong?" Piper asked, taking another glance at Phoebe. "Oh you know…butterflies…first day of school…" Phoebe responded. "Oh, yeah, my first day of school, I was terrified, but the kids there are really nice, well some are, don't worry you'll make friends fast. And also, I bet you half of your friends will be boys." Piper winked. "Yeah, probably from this skirt." Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
The car stopped in front of an extremely huge and grand building. "Piper are you sure, this isn't some rich school?" Phoebe said, stepping out of the car and shutting the door, staring up at the building. "Well some rich people do come here, and it is a Catholic school, Pheebs." Piper answered, locking her car, and walking to a boy. "Well, Phoebe I think you can find your way to the entrance, I've gotta catch up with Leo, see ya sis." Piper hurried over to Leo who was sitting on some steps, waiting for her.  
  
  
  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
  
(This is from Phoebe's eyes for now on, like you're actually Phoebe)  
  
I walked away from Piper, heading for the entrance where I only saw older kids, no freshmen, I guess I was really late now. I ran down the hall, until I saw a room marked principle's office. Remembering my manners, I knocked first and then entered. I was startled. The secretary was waiting for me to enter; she knew my name, and everything. She had amber hair, with blue eyes, and seemed really young. I always expected to see a gray old hag sitting there with her glasses at the tip of her nose, and speaking in a nasty tone. But this secretary was young, beautiful and very nice. "Hello there, Miss Phoebe Halliwell I assume?" She said cheerfully. She put one hand out, and I shook it. "Yes, I'm Phoebe Halliwell." I answered. "I'm Mrs. Johnson, your 20 minutes late, but since your sister's are really good students one of the finest students actually, I'll let you slide." She looked back down at her desk, then she rummaged threw flies. "Ah ha, here you are" She handed me a pink slip, I guess it was a pass for not being late even though I was late. "Thanks" I said. "Your welcome, and your homeroom class is 223. It's on the freshmen side of the school. So you should go up 4 flights of stairs, that are right down this hallway, then on the 4th flight, go down the hallway, turn right, then turn left, then turn left again, and once right, and your on the freshmen side. Go down that hall and you should see your homeroom." She smiled. "Hope you have a great time here." She looked back down at her paper work, and seemed to completely forget that I was there. I went out of the office, and followed her directions. I didn't know this school was soo huge, well I did but just to get to the freshmen side! I finally reach my destination, and knocked on the door. I entered, and the whole room fell under a complete silence. "Ah, that must be our new transfer student, come in if you please." The teacher said. "I'm Mrs. Jenkens, and you are?" "Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell" I replied. "Nice to meet, you, and I assume the whole class would too, don't you class?" Mrs. Jenkens asked. They all nodded their heads. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Mrs. Jenkens pushed. "Ok well." I started, and I stood in front of the whole class, looking at them. "I just transferred from Robert F. Wagner, and I have 2 sisters that go here, maybe you heard of them, Prue and Piper. I live on Prescott and Pine. And well I guess I'm hopefully going to meet everyone." I was so nervous now I just wanted to hide. Luckily the teacher cut in. "Lovely Miss Halliwell, you may take a seat in front of Mr. Turner. Mr. Turner would you please raise your hand, so Miss Halliwell could find you?" Mrs. Jenkens asked politely. A boy about my age raised his hand; he was near the middle of the room, and 4 rows back from the blackboard. I walked over to him, and laid my schoolbag on my desk top. "Ok class, when I announce your name bring up any thing that needs to go to the office, and you also will receive your schedule." Mrs. Jenkens said. I remember the pink slip excusing myself from being late, I took it out of my jean back pocket, and went up to give it to her, in return she handed me my schedule. I went back to my seat, and read off my classes. The boy behind me went up next, when he came back I notice him look over my shoulder at my card, he smirked for some reason. The bell rang and everyone headed off to his or her next class.  
  
I picked up my schoolbag, headed outside looking for the locker number, 669, I found it and opened up the locker, only taking books I needed and locked it up, the boy I saw again was standing next to me, taking books form his locker, the same ones I needed. I went to Math first, so did the boy, everywhere I went he was there. I guess he had the same schedule as me, odd, but possible.  
  
I went down a line, holding a tray, I grabbed two cups of jell-o and a slice of pizza, I paid for the lunch, and went looking for a table to sit ate. I saw my sisters, I guess we have the same lunch period, but they were occupied with their friends. Then I saw a boy, the one who had all the classes with me. He was signaling me to come over. I didn't want to stand around looking like an idiot so I hurried over to him. "Hi!" I said cheerfully, beaming a smile. "Hi!" he said back to me, also smiling. "Wanna sit down?" "Yeah, thanks, you saved me from the torture of standing around looking like a moron, and eating myself." I sat down, and looked at my spoon, in my old school we use to look at the numbers, and say that's how old I am. "I'm Cole, Cole Turner" He said to me. "I'm Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell" I replied. We both shook hands. "You're in my class right?" I asked, still looking at the spoon. "Actually, in all of them, even homeroom" He answered. "What's are you looking at?" He looked at me curiously. "Oh" I laughed a little, and blushed. "Just a little thing my friends and I did, you know we look at the number on our spoon, and declared that as our age." I smiled at him. "Cool, what number did you get?" He asked. "68" I replied. "You?" "72" Cole answered. "Wow, your old." I teased. "Only four years older!" He teased back. "Besides your old too, 68? That's old." "Well how old are you really?" I asked, he should be at least 19 or 20, maybe even 18, because of the months. "I'm 20 now, I'll be 21 soon though." He answered "How's the possible? I'm only 19!" I said. "Well I started school early, that's why" He replied. He grinned at me, his perfect white teeth showing. I smiled. I slowly ate my pizza and I had already finished my jell-o. Cole started telling jokes and next thing you know I was laughing a lot. I was getting extremely red. From the corner of my eye, I saw a blonde hair girl and three brunette's staring at Cole and me. "What's their problem?" I asked Cole. "Who?" He asked, staring at me. "Those girls, over there" I responded, pointing to where they sat. Once Cole turned his head in their direction, they instantly turned their heads. "Ugh, not them again…" Cole looked down at his jell-o. "Who are they?" I just had to ask. "The brunette sitting next to the blonde one is Natalie, The other brunette on the opposite side of the blonde one is Josephine, and next to Josephine is Melissa and the blonde one is Cassandra, only 'her group' can call her Cassy, or whomever she likes." He began to start to play with his jell-o. I started laughing coming up with this crazy idea. "She likes you right?" I said grinning. "Yeah…" He sighed. "Why are you laughing about this?" "Oh I have a plan, to make her jealous." I winked. "Like what? Kiss you?" He grinned, then took a spoon of jell-o out, but instead of him taking it in. I directed his spoon to my mouth, and I took a bite. I made a face, as though loving it. Cassandra was glaring at me, burning into my back, I could feel it. It was the whole purpose. "I didn't expect that, but I can work with it." He laughed. I leaned in again for another bite assuming I'd get one but instead he took the spoon away and kissed me, I really think we kind of gotten caught up in it, because soon I didn't hear any noise around us. When we broke away the whole entire lunchroom were staring at us. My sisters shocked. "Phoebe!" Prue screamed. "What the…" She tired to continue but then a boy cut in and started shouting "WOOooOOO! Phoebe and Cole!" And started clapping. Soon the whole cafeteria was shouting Cole and Phoebe, and clapping. I turned red. Cassandra was furious. I bet she would have wanted her name shouted 'Cole and Phoebe'. I couldn't stay in the lunchroom I got up and ran to the girl's bathroom. "Phoebe?" I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Prue standing there and Piper. "You ok Pheebs?" Piper asked. "Yeah I'm fine, It's not embarrassing really…I had worst, actually I really enjoyed it." I responded. Prue looked furious also, but not out of jealous out of reputation. "Phoebe, if you and Cole wanted to make out you both could of went somewhere private! I have a reputation to watch!" She yelled. "Sorry," I said looking at the tile floor, but actually I was grinning mischievously. The kiss was wonderful. And I did find Cole very attractive. But I was wondering why did he kiss me? I didn't agree to that, only the jell-o eating and I loved jell-o. Oh well, the kiss was delicious, literally, he had some jell-o on him. My sisters then left, but then I heard another voice, not a girls voice but, Cole's! "Phoebe, are you ok?" He asked concerned. "I'm fine, what are you doing in the 'girl's' bathroom?!" I asked. "Well I wanted to check up on you, I hope I didn't make you cry or anything else." He said, apologizing. "Aw, don't worry about me, I'm tuff, I need something painful or more embarrassing to make me cry, plus I enjoyed it." I grinned mischievously again. He grinned back, mischievously. He took a step closer to me and put his hands around my waist. "Would you like to try it again, maybe make sure you enjoyed it?" He asked, smirking. "Absolutely" I answered. Next thing you know were making out in the girls bathroom. I was pushed up against the cold bathroom wall, but it didn't matter, Cole was really warm. Unfortunately Cassandra walked in. Cole got off me quickly and he grabbed my hand, we both tried to look as though he was comforting me. Well he was actually. Just not the way you would say comforting was. Cassandra knew he wasn't just comforting me. "Well thanks Cole," I said. We both walked toward the door fast. Cole walked out first, and then Cassandra sprang and shut the door only her and me inside. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't think Cole's yours missy, he's mine, only mine, so you better stay away from him." Hatred and Jealousy was building up inside of her. I rolled my eyes. I was psychically stronger than Cassandra, and pushed her aside. "I'm not scared of you Cassandra, Cole and I are friends, know all the facts before you start embarrassing yourself." I pushed open the door, and went to my locker; the bell was going to ring in about 15 minutes. I found Cole there of course; he locker number was 668, right beside mine. "What happened to you?" He asked, grabbing his language book out for Japanese class. I also grabbed mine out. "That girls Cassandra, thinks that I want you as my boyfriend, so I had to tell her off that we're only friends." I said not looking at Cole but my attention at my locker, grabbing particular pens for this class, and index cards.  
  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
  
Cole's View  
  
(A/N: I know I said it would only be from Phoebe's view but I had to put Cole down. I mean wouldn't you just like to see what's going on in that head of his? Exactly! Anyway back to the story)  
  
Cassandra must have been really ticked off. I smirked as I left the bathroom. I guess Phoebe hasn't come out yet, probably doesn't want it to make it obvious her and him were making out. No one noticed me when I came out. Well everyone elsewhere heading to his or her class, too busy to look for me. That kiss with Phoebe was magical. Look at me, talking about an ordinary kiss magical. Well if it was magical, Phoebe must be special; she's special to me. I would really like to date her, and be her boyfriend. Hopefully she feels the same for me.  
  
5 minutes went by, I waited at the lockers for her to come, and I grabbed my books out for language class, Japanese. She finally showed up. She explained what happened. But when he said 'I explained to her we're only friends' I felt like I was stabbed in the heart, with a dagger. I looked at the tile floor of the hallway, then leaned against my lockers, in thought. How could she say 'friends'? Didn't seem like those kisses were friendly kisses. We were making out in the girl's bathroom, up against the wall. Until rotten Cassandra came in, she ruined everything. Phoebe probably noticed my quietness, because she kept calling my name. "Cole?" She asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I looked up at her, a smiled greeted me. "Are you ok?" She asked, a little worried. "I'm fine," I said reassuring her, and grinned. We both headed off to the next class. But I didn't expect the next thing she did. She kissed me again, except this time, wasn't a long one, and she grabbed my hand. Maybe she was only saying we were friends. Deep down she really liked me, as I did for her.  
  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
  
(Back to Phoebe's view)  
  
When I noticed Cole's quietness, I knew what I had said that made him go quiet. 'Friends.' Maybe we could go out, on date but boyfriend and girlfriend, I'm not ready yet. But to prove to him that I was interested, I did something nice. As we walked down to our class, I kissed him, not as long as before, but enough, and also held his hand. We didn't hold hands for long. He moved his hand around me waist and kept it there. In response I put my arm around his waist. We walked into class like that. Quickly we had to remove our hands, after all this was a Catholic school. Cole and I found seats next to each other. We picked up the Japanese language quickly. Soon we both started talking in Japanese, when we didn't want other people to understand us.  
  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*Week Later*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
  
Cole and I have been dating for quite a while now. And everyone at school thinks we're the cutest couple. However Cassandra was still furious. But then everyone started to always look at me, glance, stare, glare, anything you can name. I finally asked Cole during lunch, why is everyone staring at me? "Cole," I asked. "Yes?" he answered, his blue eyes staring into mine. He looked adorable. "Is there anything special about me, that everyone needs to stare?" I asked, sweetly. "You're so cute" He teased. Then he changed the subject. "Are you going to play hide and seek, on Halloween Night with us?" He asked, digging into his chicken sandwich. "Hide and Seek?" I asked, laughing a little. "Don't you think that's a little childish?" "Not really, it's at night, in the woods, and there is always this person, they say has the powers to make you go insane, if tagged. But I haven't seen anyone go mad so far. He took another bite of his sandwich. "Oh" I said. "So you're going?" He asked. "Do you want me to go?" I asked, smiling. He looked side to side and put a finger out signaling me to come closer, I did and he whispered to me. "Of course I want you to." Then gave me a short kiss on the lips. I grinned foolishly, and whispered back, "I will then." Then I kissed him back on the lips. "C'mon, I wanna show you something" He said getting up, dumping both of our trays, then grabbing my hand. Cassandra, still staring at me, jealousy written' all over her forehead. Cole and I ran down the hallway, but then I bumped into a tall, dark and handsome boy. His books fell to the floor, so I went down to pick them up. "Oh, I'm soo sorry, we we're just going somewhere and I didn't look where I was going and…" I said apologizing, but the boy cut me off. "Your Phoebe Halliwell, right?" He asked looking at me, and picking up the remaining of his books. He had hazel eyes, caramel skin, brown hair that was a little curly, he was tall and was wearing, a white shirt instead of blue, and the blue uniform pants, that matched cutely. "Yes, I'm Phoebe Halliwell." I answered, standing back up, looking a Cole. Cole's blue eyes were staring at me the whole time. His brown hair, the way I liked, and he was also wearing a white shirt, rolled up at the sides, revealing his muscular arms, then he was wearing pale sandy khaki pants. Also part of the boy uniform. I smiled. Then the boy interrupted my thoughts. "You're in all my classes you know?" I looked at him, and he beamed a smile. "Really?" I asked astonished, since Cole was also in all my classes. "I'm Damien, Damien Thorn" We shook hands. "Well we must be off now" Cole interrupted. "Right" I replied. "Was nice meeting you Damien" I then put my arm around Cole's waist and he did the same. "The pleasure was all mine" Damien said, then walked away. Cole and I continued on to our destination. He covered my eyes and opened a door. Light flooded in. "Can I look now?" I asked, laughing. "Not yet" He responded, pulling me somewhere. "Now you can" He told me, he removed his hands and I opened my eyes. What I saw was a beautiful view in front of me. The Golden Gate Bridge, the sun, the water, the orangey sky, it was beautiful, romantic. He led me to a blanket, which we laid on. We started talking, about everything. I could always open up to Cole; he was always there for me, always. "Are you going to the Halloween Dance?" He asked. "Well I don't know" I answered, smiling. "Why do you ask?" "Well" He started. He was blushing a little and looked shy. He was so cute. "I was wondering if you would go with me, I mean only if you don't have a date, if you do then that's ok," He said, then he kept rambling on about how it was ok if I already had a date. I put a finger to his lip. "Hush." He immediately shut up. "I would love to go with you." I answered. A huge grin came across his face. He leaned into me, and we embraced into a kiss, I felt as though electricity was soaring through me but that could have been just the kiss. He pushed me down on the blanket, and we were making out all over again. Unfortunately the bell rang, and our free time was over. I ended our kiss, and gently pushed Cole aside. My skirt was a little twisted and my shirt was unbuttoned, Cole on the other hand had his shirt off, and his flier undone. "Whoa, I think we got a little carried away" I said. 'Uh yeah." He said looking disappointed. "What's wrong?" I asked. I really didn't need to ask; I already knew the answer to what was wrong. He was hoping we'd do it. "It's nothing, we should get back" he answered. "Yeah." I replied. I turned my skirt to the proper way, and fixed my shirt. Cole zipped up his flier, and buttoned his shirt back up. He picked up the blanket and we both walked back downstairs to the lockers. When we got there, a red rose was taped to my locker, and a card. I took the card out and read it. 'Hope you liked the rose, maybe we can study together sometime. –Damien Thorn.' I closed up the card, and looked at Cole. He had read it over my shoulder; I saw jealousy burning into his eyes. "Oh Cole, don't worry, Damien just wants to be friends." I told him, trying to reassure him. I took out my science books, and so did Cole, then we ran down hallways to get to science, the teacher there was really rough. We got there on time, and then teacher started pairing us off. 


	2. To Continue

(A/N: I made a little mistake, if you read somewhere where it said Catholic Hollow High, its Catholic Hollow College actually. I'm such a butthead. My mind is wandering somewhere else, and I've been changing their ages, to match up to what's constantly going on in my head, about Phoebe and Cole to make it more exciting. Ok I really think this part might suck. But whatever. Enjoy!)  
  
Cole and I sat next to each other, since usually the teacher, Mrs. Lennings always paired us. "Oh Miss Halliwell, how about you and Mr. Thorn are partners for now, thank you so much child. Mr. Turner you can work with Miss Lana (Cassandra)?" Mrs. Lennings asked. "Um, couldn't I work with Miss Halliwell, Mrs. Lennings?" Cole asked. "And Miss Lana and Mr. Thorn work together?" "My boy, Mr. Thorn is my teacher's aid. Don't worry about Miss Halliwell. She'll be just fine." Mrs. Lennings answered, showing Cole to his seat. "So we're going to be working together now on?" I asked Damien. "Maybe, why do you ask?" "Oh, just curious," I responded, clicking my pen, making sounds to Cole. In response Cole clicked his pen back. I smiled and gave a little giggle. "Why so happy?" Damien asked. "Oh, just sending Cole a signal." I replied.  
  
Cassandra had pulled her seat so close to Cole, she looked as though she was practically sitting on him. Cole moved his chair and she almost fell over. I gave a laugh, but soon regretted it. "Miss Halliwell!" Mrs. Lenning yelled, slamming her yard ruler down on one of the desks. I jumped and turned my attention to Mrs. Lennings. "Is there anything funny you would like to share with the class, Miss Halliwell?!" She said in a high-pitched tone, gripmcgd her yard ruler hard from the temptation to whack someone over the head. "Not really" I answered her. "Do tell anyway." She said. "Well then, I was only laughing because 'Miss Lana' practically fell off her chair." I told her. "You think it's amusing to watch someone fall down?" She said, narrowing her eyes. "Depending if that person almost fell for a stupid reason." I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "So Miss Lana did something stupid to almost make her fall?" She shot at me. "Yes," I shot back. "Well, well, well let's try not to let this happen again, ok?" She asked. I nodded. "Or, it'll be detention for you young lady!" She warned, swinging her stick, barely missing a girl's head. I nodded again.  
  
Minutes went by and Damien was really fun to talk too. We had a project to do together. I had to pour a certain amount of chemicals into a cup and I did it wrong. Damien stood behind me, his hands on top of mine, his face in my face, luckily I didn't turn my head or we'd kiss. That's how close he was to me. I saw Cole from the corner of my eye. He looked furious. "Uh Damien, I think I got it now." I said nicely, wiggling out of his grasp. "You sure?" He asked. "Yes, I've done this many times." "With whom?" "Oh, with Cole, we were partners. . ." "Oh . . . "  
  
I looked at Cole now; he pointed to Cassandra and made strangling motions to himself. I giggled low. I blew kisses to him and he caught them. The bell rang finally. I gathered my things and took Cole's arm. We walked back to our lockers. Damien of course was next to me. We had drama class next. We took out some costumes and headed off. Damien right behind us. When we got there, Cole and I had made up a little something. The teacher, Mr. Kreuk let us perform things such as what we had prepared. Cole and I changed quickly to our costumes. Then we went onto the stage floor of the classroom.  
  
Cole sat on a chair, and I sat on another away from him. Than the performance began. Cole looked at me with flirty eyes and I did the same. He pulled his chair closer to mine, but not close enough. I blew kisses at him and he caught them. Putting his hand over his heart. After that, one of the classmates already in their costume, dressed at Cupid. The Cupid boy shot an arrow at Cole. Cole cringed, then looked at me. Mouth fell open, and eyes widen. Of course he was just acting as he fell in love. He pulled his chair really close to me then kissed me on the cheek. I rolled my eyes. I got up and went to a different chair, as I passed by he slapped my butt. I jumped and slapped him. His eyes crossed as though he loved the hit. I walked around he followed. I turned around he kissed me on the lips. I blushed. He grinned. Then we bowed together. Everyone in the class clapped. It was cute. We went back to our seats in the audience. Cole and I were wearing body suits. Instead of sitting on a chair, I sat on Cole's lap. We joked around and giggled. We had to keep it to a minimum so we wouldn't be separated. Damien went up next. He recited a poem he wrote. I knew that once he started the poem it was about me. Damien even looked at me while saying it. It sent chills up and down my spine. Cole was getting annoyed; it was easy to get him jealous. I knew that for a fact, since Cole's legs were shaking. I sat more back into him to make him stop. Which he did. Cole put his arms around me protectively, until the day ended.  
  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
  
(A/N: Something's gonna happen to Phoebe! Something's gonna happen to Phoebe! And I'm not gonna tell ya, till…I have more time to write! I'll give you a hint… It has to do with Damien)


	3. The Horrible Event

(A/N: Well…Well…Now you get to know the terrible thing about to happen to Phoebe. Oh and Josephine, I HAD to put that horrible event…you know why people? Because I felt like it! }=Þ Sorry this came out late…I write this stuff on loose-leaf so I have 40 pages everywhere and My brother has been hogging the phone wire and seems to hover over me when ever I get online. Overprotective Anyway, Enjoy!!)  
  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
  
Damien came up from behind me, for some reason I didn't notice him, very quite he was. He tapped me on the shoulder, from the surprise touch I jumped. "Hey, sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He said in whisper, softly. "It's ok…," I said. "Um, do you have a date for the dance?" he asked trying to be shy. "Yes." I answered, walking near the boy's bathroom. "With who?!" He said, with a harsh tone. "Cole, of course." I replied. He pushed me up against the boy's bathroom door. "You don't want to go with that, pathetic loser Cole, do you?" He said. "You know you wanna go with me…" His voice changed. Not a soft whisper but a desperate harshness. "I do want to go with, whom you call a pathetic loser Cole, I hardly know you anyway." I squirmed, but he had me cornered. I tried to pry out of his grasp, but I couldn't. I started to get frightened, yet I kept a stern expression. I didn't know what would happen next, but what did was unexpected. Damien pushed up against me, then shoved me into the boy's bathroom, slamming me against the wall. I was trapped. "Leave me alone!" I yelled. He put my arms against the wall; he pinned me there. His hot breathe on me. Yuck! "C'mon, you know you want me!" he said, unzipmcgd his flier. "Get away from me!" I yelled. I started kicking and screaming, but he had me pinned. One strong-arm on my arms the other over m mouth. I only got one scream out, I yelled for Cole. Damien started to put his hand up my skirt in his nasty groin in me. He slammed me into the wall, once, twice, then another and another. He let go of my mouth, to pin my arms down. I screamed my head off, yelling for Cole. He might have not heard these walls were thick. Fortunately Cole dashed in the bathroom, taking hold of Damien and slamming him into a wall. I slumped to the floor, tears streaming down my face. I felt totally violated. I watched Cole beat the crap out of Damien, giving him a few hard punches and a lot of hard kicks. He left Damien on the floor, blood tricking down his face. Cole didn't seem to care if he did or didn't kill him. He came over to me and helped me up. Instead of me walking out he took me in his muscular arms and ran out. "Do you want to go to the hospital?" he asked. I nodded. Even though he asked, didn't mean if I said no that he wouldn't take me, because this boy was running like a mad man to get out of the school. All through the school he carried me. Kids, who had a hall pass, looked at us bewildered. Finally he go outside the school. He waved down a cab, climbed in; me still in his arms. The taxi drove to the nearest hospital.  
  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
  
(A/N: Yes, Yes, cruel of me? I wrote a lot since I first posted it. And a few of my friend's reactions are… 'WHY!!! DAMNIT!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO PHOEBE?!!!! FREAK YOU!!!' Yep…so if you want to yell at me in the review go ahead…I would like to see how many people are shocked. XD Anyway… There's still more!!!! But not, yet! Keyword: Yet) 


	4. Steamy Shower & Recovery

{A/N: Yea, Yea this came out late, I know, I'm lazy to type this up really and I've been sick for quite a while and I've had a ton of school work, then I got caught up in reading from novels. I'm just really LAZY when it comes to tymcgd. HeHe I was also busy writing another P/C. But now you have part of the story. This is longer!}  
  
The taxi stopped, and Cole kept picking me up. He ran into the hospital forgetting to pay the cab driver. A nurse came up to us. I was still crying. Cole's shirt was soaked in the center from my tears. There was a wheelchair she brought for me and Cole and the nurse talked off to the side. The shock on her face told me he was explaining what happened. They separated and Cole came back to me. "She's getting a doctor," He said. I nodded, wimcgd at the hot tears streaming down my face. The nurse came back with a female doctor, and they wheeled me to a room. Cole was left outside waiting. The nurse left for the doctor to check me out. "Miss Halliwell?" The doctor asked. I nodded. "I'm Dr. Cameron. I'll just need you to tell me what happened." I nodded. I started to tell her from when Damien had gotten angry. She checked me everywhere. Took some samples from me. She looked at me when I told her what he did to me. "I'm so sorry that had to happen to you." She said, sympathetically. I nodded. "Well I'm going to need you to stay here overnight, to make sure everything is fine." She told me, then took a glance at a Cole pacing back and fourth outside. "And your boyfriend may stay with you." I nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, everything's fine. I just need to see the results on some things." She reassured me, padding my shoulder. Then she left. I looked at the floor, ashamed. I felt dirty, unclean. 'Everything's fine.' Her words echoed in my mind. Everything wasn't fine. Thoughts ran through my head. 'What if I'm pregnant?' I closed my eyes, dreading it if I was. 'Please God, Don't let me be.' I silently said in my head. Cole came in. He stood by the door. I got out of the wheelchair and sat on the bed. Covered myself and turned to my side away from him. I felt disgusting. Cole walked over to me, sat on the side I was turned at. "You're going to be fine right?" He asked, whispering that into my ear. I turned to face him, then nodded. He sighed with relief. "I'm glad." He said, wrapmcgd his arms around me. I closed my eyes, knowing now everything will be all right. I had someone who cared dearly about me. I know Cole won't leave me. I fell asleep like that. Cole did too.  
  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}Next Day{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
  
"Well Miss Halliwell" Dr. Cameron started. "The results came back in." Cole and Phoebe gripped each other hands. "Everything is fine, and you being pregnant is negative." We both sighed with relief. Cole hugged me. "May I leave now?" I asked. "Yes you may." Dr. Cameron answered. "Thank you for everything Dr. Cameron." I gave her a hug and gathered my clothes together. Cole already called a cab for us. When it arrived, I still felt dirty. I needed a shower. The cab drove to Cole's house. My sisters already knew of what happened. I phoned them about it, and told them I was going with Cole for a while. They were shocked and angry, but knew they had to keep their cool. At Cole's house I already had from extra clothes there, uniform and non-uniform, since we have been dating for a long time. "I'm going to take a shower, ok Cole?" I asked him, going toward the bathroom. "Sure," he said. I closed the door behind me, then undressing and turning on the water. I got into the shower, and I felt so much better. Steam was rising, it was really hard to see, but I felt safe. I took the shampoo down, and poured some onto my hand, then washed my hair. I didn't notice anyone come into the bathroom, nor step into the shower. Then I felt someone's hands snake around my waist. I jumped, startled. I took in a deep breath to scream for Cole, when I heard him behind me. "Shh… don't scream…It's only me," he said in such a whisper. I turned around and Cole was there in the shower with me. I sighed with relief. I didn't even care we were naked, only that it was Damien there. I washed out my shampoo, and hugged Cole. "I'm glad it's just you." I said, leaning my head into Cole's chest. "Me too," He responded. We both embraced in a kiss so passionately I melted. The kiss moved from making out to more serious things. We made love. ------------------------------------------------  
  
Later we already had gotten out and were on his bed, watching a soap opera. We fell asleep that way just watching TV and woke up at 6:15AM. Somehow I had traveled from one far side of the bed and into his arms, snuggled. The alarm clock didn't go off, and school started very soon. I shook Cole to wake him up. He did. "Morning," I said sweetly, resting my head on his chest. "Oh, Good morning sweetie, had a good night?" He asked, bushing hair back. "Wonderful…you?" I asked, looking up into those icy blue eyes. "Magical." He responded. I hugged Cole, and relaxed, he held me tight like he would never let anything else terrible happen to me. All my worries washed away, being held by him. He really cared about me, not just cared, he loved me. "Cole, we have to get dressed," I said, slipmcgd out of his grasp and getting off the bed. "Why?" He asked. "School, remember, silly head?" I asked, going over to a drawer with my school uniform in it. "Ah, Yes…" He got off the bed and headed toward the bathroom. I looked around while putting on my gym shorts and T-shirt. I never realized Cole's house was grand, huge really. Cole was a rich kid! I felt special. I was happy today was gym, well mostly gym today, I put my regular uniform into my backpack and my homework, which I half did. Cole was dressed, in his blue shirt, sleeves rolled up to show his muscular arms, and wearing a blue tie, and his khaki sandy pale pants. He looked yummy. I grinned at him and licked my lips; he saw and grinned back. I put my hair in twisty's and the rest I had up in a clip. Grabbing my jean jacket that I always ended up leaving here we went outside, only having some toast. He got in the driver's seat, and I threw my backpack into the back, climbing into the passenger seat next to him. Cole kissed me on the cheek, then started the engine. "Ready?" he asked. "I guess" I answered. Then we were off.


	5. Back to School

He pulled up at the parking lot of the school.

"Ready . . . ?" He asked, shutting off the engine.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied. Breathing the air in deeply.

I got out of the car and slammed the car door, accidently. Cole gave me a look. I knew he loved his 'precious' car. I grabbed my book bag from the back seat, shut that door and just waited a little before I even starting walking toward the school.

I saw Leo and Piper chatting, and laughing on the steps together of the school. Prue was with Andy and of course flirting as much as possible. My sisters knew I needed some space, so they left me alone for a while. Piper and Prue just glanced at me and they smiled, reassuring smiles. Cole put his arm around my shoulders protectively, and bend low to whisper in my ear.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

He held me close, as we walked into the school, and stopped at the bulletin board. It read, 'Nine days till HALLOWEEN!', 'Two days till HALLOWEEN DANCE!' I smiled, thinking about the dance. I really wanted to be unnoticed at the dance. Only Cole would, I want to guess me, out of all the partiers and other people in costumes that'll be there. Piper was going to dress as a Athena. Greek Goddess, her Greek mythology class was really getting to her. Prue was going as an angel. How _creative_ that is. Me, well . . . I have a few in mind. I was thinking maybe I could go: medieval style, with a mask on. Cole wanted to go as a Roman emperor, which one. I don't know. I didn't really pay attention much in history class. My other choice, was to go as, either Nefertiri, or Neith the goddess of hunt and war. Later I decided I'd go as Neith. 

"Phoebe?" Cole asked, waving a hand in front of my eyes.

"Huh? Oh, what? I mean . . . yes?" I asked, stupidly.

"Just checking if your back on earth." He responded. I smiled at him. He was teasing me, for dazing off.

We went to our lockers, unlocked them, and I took out my books. I still saw Damian's name on his locker.

"Why the hell is he still here?!" I asked furiously.

"Who?" Cole asked bewildered.

"Damian! His name is still on his locker!" I yelled, but I was furious, scared and paranoid a bit.

"Uh . . . Phoebe, I think you need to calm down, the name say's, Daniel." He told me, in a calming voice.

"When you were sleeping at the hospital, the school called to inform me that Damian had been expelled from all schools around here. And that your parents are going to handle the situation with the courts, and such."

"Oh . . . " I felt stupid, I shook my head, feeling a bit delusional. 

"You okay, Phoebe?" He asked, checking my forehead and cheeks. I took a step back away from him. I didn't want him to think I was crazy.

"I'm fine." I said, grabbing his hand that was trying to feel my forehead again. "Lets go to class now, it's Math first . . . " I closed my locker and shut the combination lock. Cole did the same. Then we were off, swimming down the hall of other late, rushing students who wanted to get to their classes. 

Math went pretty quickly, history too, so did drama, lunch and music, and not to forget, art as well. Finally the last bell rang, signaling the end of school. Cole and I stayed after school to help out the younger kids who used our school at night as an after school program. The kids were adorable. But couldn't pronounce my name properly.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked a new shy girl who had just come to the after school program. She had brown hair and brown eyes, just like me a little. She looked down shyly. 

"C'mon, you can tell me." I said sweetly in a little voice. I bended down to her height, and smiled at her. She seemed at least three or four.

"My name ish Julie." She said in a baby voice. 

"I'm Phoebe," I told her.

"That's a pwetty[pretty] name, your pwetty too." She touched my brown hair and then my face and smiled.

"Aww, yours is too, and your cute yourself." I told her, rubbing her cheek.

She giggled and then looked over my shoulder, and started giggling again.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"There!" She pointed behind me, a bunch of six, seven and eight year old had jumped on top of someone. They were all laughing. 

"Attack!" A little boy yelled. He jumped on top of the rest of them.

"Hey, Hey!" I yelled.

Someone's hand had burst out of the massive group of kids.

"Oh god..."

I got only a few kids off, but that didn't help, they just jumped back on. At the last second when I pulled off one kid, Cole bursted out.

"HAH!" He had yelled. I guess in triumph of beating the kids on getting out.

"Cole! W-What the hell?" I said shocked. I grabbed another kid off of him, and another then yelled. "Okay, everyone off him now!" 

No one listened to me. The new little girl clung to my leg. Still, shy I saw. 

"Listen to the nice lady guys, and get off, please. Fun's over!" Cole said loudly, freezing all the kids in their positions.

"Aww" they all said in unison.

Slowly everyone got off and sat down at the tables. I picked up Julie and walked over to Cole. He got up off the matt, and was holding a hand of a little boy. 

"Who's that?" I asked shifting Julie's weight onto one side.

The little boy peaked out through, behind his legs.

'Hey there little one." I said, bending down.

"He's a little shy." Cole said, trying to move away so I could see him. The little boy took a step away from Cole.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked, smiling. He looked four or five. "I'm Phoebe, and this here is Julie." Pointing at Julie, who I was holding on the side of me. I put Julie on the floor so she could stand next to the little boy.

"My . . . name is Luke." The little boy said.

"Why don't you and Julie get to know each other?" Cole said. 

Julie had already grabbed Luke's hand, coming out of her shell, she smiled. 

"Wanna pway[play] a game?" She asked cutely to Luke.

He nodded in return.

I looked at Luke once more. He looked almost like a miniature Cole. The pair looked like us. When we were young. Luke had the blue eyes which Cole had, the brownish blackish hair and the cute smile Cole had.

"Doesn't that look like me?" I asked Cole, pointing at Julie, while she was playing with Luke. They were bouncing a ball together and giggling madly.

"Hmm, I do believe so." He replied. "But if you were that cute when you were younger, than you're beautiful now." He smiled at me and pecked a kiss on my cheek. 

"Hey, doesn't that look like me?" he asked, pointing to Luke.

I nodded.

"Miniature Phoebe and Cole." I said grinning at him. 

I looked at my watch, and saw it was 6:30PM. Nudged Cole and pointed at the schools huge clock on the wall. He knew what I meant. Time to leave. Cassandra was taking over anyhow. Now I felt sorry for the little kids. Cassandra and little kids, did not mix. It was like pouring gasoline down and lighting it up with a match. Instant fire.


	6. Unwelcomed Stanger

We headed to the doors and went up the stairs, then through the front doors. Outside was dark. Seemed really creepy too. Only nine days till Halloween and now it seemed only one day away. But I knocked out the bed feeling I was having. Cole hugged me from behind. And we clung to each other, all the way back to his car like that. Then forced to separate, while he was driving to his house, I just thought about everything that has happened.

Before we stepped inside Cole's house, I swore I saw Damian, hiding behind the bushes near the back of the house. I peered closer to see, but I found nothing. I shook out the hallucination I had of him. Damian wouldn't dare go into Cole's house, when everyone was home. That'll be stupid. _But_ then again, you never know.

Cole pulled me inside his house, a devious smile on his lips. I raised an eyebrow.

"What could you be thinking of in that little mind of yours?" I asked.

"Oh, only that my parents are out for a while . . . and we have the whole mansion to ourselves . . . " He answered, saying the last word in a whisper against my ear.

"Oh . . . you naughty boy." I said, shaking a finger in front of his face.

Then I remembered, seeing Damian outside. The house, now not full, but really empty with just the two of us. I must be losing it I thought. Damian, outside? Right. Forget about him, Cole is here he'll protect you if anything goes wrong. I told myself. So I pushed back the bad memories and thought only about now.

Just to make sure, I closed the front door shut, and tightly, putting the chain on the door and locking it too. 

I lead Cole to his room by his tie, he followed obediently, like a puppy dog. We climbed onto the bed and started taking each other's clothes off. Once all naked Cole didn't wait any longer. We made love almost for the whole night.

However we couldn't have, because of Damien. He had actually been hiding in the bushes, where I saw him earlier, and sneaked into the house by climbing through one of the windows, while Cole and I were distracted with ourselves. He had hidden within the shadows of the darkened room, until I noticed something fall over. Damien was trying to escape after being a perverted peeping tom. Cole jumped out of the bed, pulled on his clothes, and went straight for Damien. But Damien, shot off. It was like a game of tag, Damien running and Cole going after him. I stayed wrapped up in a blanket, shocked. I leaned against the head board, waiting for Cole to return. Thoughts ran through my mind as I waited. Why was Damien after me? That psychopath! Doesn't he know I'm with Cole? Ugh, he needs to stay the hell away from me! Why is he watching me? Why was he watching us? That perv! My thoughts ended there when I heard someone slam a door. I hugged my knees to my chest, and laid my head on my knees. I didn't notice anyone in the room. A shadow fell upon me, but I closed my eyes knowing it was Cole. He lifted my chin up to his face, my eyes still closed, and kissed me. The kiss was different, forceful, harsh, yet passionate. I opened up my eyes. It wasn't Cole, I saw standing there. It was someone else. I backed away from the intruder. 

_Damien_!

It was him . . . 

"W-what . . . are you doing here? Where's Cole?" I yelled. 

"What do you think I'm doing here?" He replied.

"Where _is _Cole?" I said, my voice threatening.

"Oh . . . outside . . . " He answered, his eyes sparkled with mischief, evil. Something that wasn't right. 

"Outside, where?"

He laughed, and looked at me, coming closer.

"Oh, just tied up to a tree, unconscious perhaps. Do you think he could actually win?" He laughed again.

"Why are you watching me? Why are you stalking me? Why did you have to do what you did to me!?" I asked him, my voice in a strong tone, showing no sign of weakness.

"Because my dear, I need you." He answered in a cold tone.

"You're sick. You know that?"

"Yeah, some say that. But then again, the only reason I did those things to you, is because, I need you to carry my child." He eyes flicked to my belly, then back up to me. Did he really think I'd do something crazy like that? Who was this guy?

"I would never." I answered. My eyes glaring at him.

"Yes, you will." His statement, hit me with a shock. It made me realize that I was alone, not strong enough to overpower this guy, and no Cole. I was alone. And he was here. 

He smirked at me, then climbed onto the bed, crawling up to me, where I was huddled against the backboard. I moved away from but for only him to follow my every move. It was like a game of cat and mouse. He was the cat and I was the mouse. Eventually he will get me, but for now, I run.

"You know I won't. I won't participate in your sick game. I won't. I won't give you a child. Why don't you get some whore pregnant if you want a kid that badly. Go adopt one! But leave me the hell alone!" I yelled, throwing everything I could get my hands on, from the bed at him. It didn't help much, but it did distract him enough for me to pop off the bed, and run toward the door. My only freedom of escape.

He got off the bed, and walked to me, while I was trying to open the door, which seemed jammed shut. Damn my luck. He stalked toward me, till he was right there.

"You know you will, I've already had you. And will have you again, no one can stop me." He whispered in my ear. 

Why was he acting like this? What is wrong with him? Why _me_?

I saw something from the corner of my eye move. It looked like a figure of a person. But then light shined a little on its features, and it was a person. It was _Cole_. He'd gotten out. He escaped.

"Ah, Cole, welcome back." Damien had said, without even looking behind him. He kept his eyes locked on me, and only me.

I looked at Cole and gave him a pleading look. Cole, looking ragged and exhausted, stalked over to where Damien had me caged in with his body as the lock. Then all of a sudden, he backed off, and walked back toward the bed, retreating. Cole, threw me my clothes, and I put them on, discarding my sheet. Once I was dressed, I crept over to Cole. It was better to be next to him, then alone.

Cole and Damien stared at each other. They looked like long times enemies of each other. But they did nothing to indicate so. 

"Damien, I think you should leave. You've done enough damage." Cole said, narrowing his eyes at him, and walking toward him.

"If only Phoebe wants me to leav—" Damien went to say, but I cut him off.

"I want you to leave. _Now_." I pointed toward the door, indicating for him to go, now.

He held up his hands in defeat, gave a look to Cole, then looked at me. His eyes holding something inside it. Something evil. He went to leave, and then was gone.

I let out a sigh of relief, and crumbled into Cole. I had really thought Damien might do something again.

"Did he hurt you?" Cole asked.

I shook my head.

We both got into bed together, not bothering taking off our clothes, into pajamas. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and we fell asleep. I didn't really have a good night of sleep, but every time I moved, Cole's arm tighten around my waist protectively. Holding me. I felt safe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Fun Time At Coles

Next Day— 

  


Cole and I woke up to the smell of burnt toast. 

"Oh, my parents must be home . . . " Cole said, crankily.

"Yeah . . . " I responded. 

I pushed off the sheets, and got out of bed, stretching. The school dance was in another day. I still needed to get my costume for the party.

"Cole, I'll be back in a few." I told him.

I combed my hair, then headed out. On my way out, I waved a good-bye to Cole's parents. They looked so happy together. I smiled. Cole lived in a rich neighborhood, but every thing was so . . . grand, huge and sparkling. I stopped at the store, the one that sold all the Halloween costumes, Since I needed certain cosmetics to look the part in my costume and I needed my costume as well, I went inside here. The place was so . . . halloweenish. Everything was outrageous almost. But then again, I was in a store for something, you wouldn't wear in the everyday life. I picked out an Egyptian style costume and purchased it. Also, with some black eyeliner, and other jewels I would need for the costume. I checked out the costume, as I walked back to Cole's mansion. It looked so revealing, but I guess I could go one day, looking so . . . sexy?

As I put the costume back into the bag, I couldn't help wonder, how my sisters were doing. I hadn't been there in quiet a while, and I felt it must have been a separation among the three of us. But they were probably preoccupied anyhow. Prue and Andy were doing well with each other. So were Piper and Leo. Halliwell Manor was probably empty, except for Grams. 

I passed some friends from school, as I headed to the house. Then as I got onto the porch steps, someone unexpected, was waiting there.

"Cassandra?" I asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She answered.

"What do you think it looks like? I'm staying with Cole for a while . . . " I replied.

"You, with Cole?!" She laughed. I rolled my eyes and entered the house. 

Cassandra followed me. Cole came from downstairs of the second floor up to greet me. I knew he didn't expect to meet Cassandra either. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

While wrapping his arms around me.

"Don't you remember our project?" She lied. 

"We didn't have a project." He answered.

"Of course we did, silly." She said, circling us.

"Cassandra. Look, there's no project, there'll never be a project with you and Cole. Now leave." I told her, shoving her outside the door and slamming it in her face.

"Cassandra lives near you?" I asked, my eyebrow cocked up. 

"Very near." He responded.

"Like how near?"

"Like . . . right next door? Near?"

"Whoa, I feel terribly sorry for you."

"Why?"

"Because you have an obsessive psychopath that likes you, living right next door." I was teasing him, grinning.

"Well you're here now. So she can't bother me, can she?" He told me, lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I laughed and screamed. He took me downstairs to the kitchen. His parents staring at us.

"My . . . comfy aren't we?" Said Mrs. Turner, rasing a brow. 

"Yes we are, mom." Cole answered, giving a small swat to my butt that made me shriek.

"Hey! My butt is off limits, buddy!" I warned.

"Run along kids, we don't need to see any of _your_ entertainment." Mrs. Turner added, biting into her toast.

Cole took me into his 'play room.' Where all his video games and pool table were at. The indoor swimming pool next us and adjoining Jacuzzi. He sat me on the pool table.

"Wanna play?" I asked with a grin and a wink. 

"Why not?" he answered.

I climbed off the pool table and grabbed a pool stick, Cole took one too. He let me break first. I got stripes, and he got solids. It first started off with me winning. Twice almost sinking the eight ball in. Then Cole started too win. Until he sank in the eight ball during his winning streak. I laughed at him.

"The new game that we start, why don't we strip? One clothing off each time we sink our own ball in, until everything is off." He suggested.

"Deal." I said.

I sank in three balls. Cole had to take off his shirt, pants and undershirt. Only thing he had left was his boxers. Shoes, and socks were excluded from the game automatically. I giggled at the sight of him. I pulled back on the pool stick, than pushed it forward with force knocking another ball in. 

"HAH!" I cheered.

"Lucky" he said. 

I grinned and he looked at me. 

"Take it off! Take it off!" I yelled, picking up his discarded shirt and swinging it around above my head. He laughed a little and took off his boxers.

"Happy?" he asked blushing slightly.

"Very." I responded.

When it came his turn, he sank in two balls.

"HAH!' He mimicked me.

"Yeah, yeah" I said. I took off the remaining of my clothes which wasn't very much. I crossed my legs and tried to cover my chest with my arms. A sudden shyness took over me.

"Oh, don't act shy, missy. Like we haven't seen each other naked before." He smirked. I only smiled.

I sat on the pool table and Cole came toward me. He lifted me up and I hooked an arm around his neck as he ran for the swimming pool. He jumped in with me in his arms. I laughed and screamed from the excitement I was having. We moved from out of the swimming pool into his Jacuzzi. Nice and hot, bubbles all around us. I splashed water at Cole and he splashed back, erupting into a water fight. After we finished, I laid on top of Cole, my back to his chest, just resting on him in the hot tub. Cole arms encircled around my waist. It was very comfortable, then Cole started to kiss my neck, then sucked it. Now that was even more comfortable than before.

"Mmm . . . feels good." I told him, titling my head to the side. He then went down to my shoulder and down my arm. He pulled me around and we embraced each other in a hot passionate kiss. I wrapped my legs around him. Then thing started to get very hot for us.

We left the hot tub, smiling at each other. We got dressed, when we picked up the rest of my clothes, but for some reason. I couldn't find my underwear. And then from the corner of my eye, I saw Cole pick it up and steal my underwear. Probably some guy ego thing going on.

We went into an empty room in his house, cuddled up in a love seat, next to the fire. It felt so good to be inside someone's arms that really cared about me. Cole's parents came inside only to give us kisses on the foreheads and to wish us a goodnight. They seemed to have adopted me into their family already. At least I felt welcomed. Cole and I feel asleep on the love seat till morning.

Cole shook me awake.

"Help sleepy head." He said sweetly into my ear. I smiled.

"Morning" I answered, yawning.

"C'mon lets get dressed for breakfast." He told me.

"No." I said, in my most babyish voice.

"Me, tired. You go away now and let me sweep[sleep]." I told him, playfully pushing him away and dropping back onto the love seat to sleep. He smiled at me, and then lifted me up from the couch. But I held on, holding onto the couches arm rest.

"No! I dun wanna go!" I whined.

"Yes! Because you have to." He said. Cole was stronger than I and pried me away from the couch and into his arm.

"If you won't get dressed, I'll have to dress you than." He told me, smirking. I pouted. I liked to act like the baby. Since I was the baby of my family. Well, Cole on the other hand was an only child. I made a puppy face. Cole just looked away.

"Ah! Not that, anything but the puppy face!" He joked.

He took me into his room. I kept the puppy face.

"You're gonna make me drop you." He said Shielding his face. I kept the puppy face act. When he took another look at my face, he dropped me onto his bed,

"Hey, you big meanie!' I said in my childish voice. Hitting him square in the chest with a pillow. He laughed at me, and mischievously smiled.

"Watch out!" He yelled and jumped onto the bed, his big self barely missing me.

"Hey!" I yelled. I recoiled from his jump. He was acting so childish. 

He then pulled me up, we both standing on the bed. We started to jump up and down, rocking the bed. Making it hit the wall. When we made eye contact we grinned, a mischievous grin formed on my lips. For some reason we had thought of the same ideas.

"Oh, Cole! FASTER! FASTER! Harder! Harder!" I yelled, covering my mouth to muffle my laughs.

"I'm cumin Phoebe! I'm going! Oh yes! Oh yes!" Cole yelled. Almost falling off the bed laughing. "Oh, C'mon! Who's da daddy?" He continued.

"You are! You are! Oh GOD YES!" I screamed.

Then at the same time, Cole and I screamed, "AHH!" and collapsed together in a heap of laughter and giggles.

Parent's View—

"Oh my, what's that?" Mrs. Turner asked. While heading to Cole's room. 

"Oh, Cole! Faster! Faster! Harder! Harder!"

Mr. Turner, blinked, hearing this proclaim from inside Cole's room

"Good, Lord!" Mrs. Turner yelled, clapping her hands over her ears.

"They're having . . . s-e-x, while . . . we're here!" Mr. Turner yelled at his wife. His wife only kept her ears covered and nodded. "They have no respect for us!"

"Oh dear, sweet Jesus, I think I'm going to collapse." Mrs. Turner said, plopping herself down into a chair nearby. Her hand over her heart.

As soon as she sat down, the rocking and the banging and the screaming had stopped. And she took her hand away from her heart, sighing with relief.

"Thank the lord. They've stopped." She said.

"I'm going to check up on them, hopefully they're still not at it." Mr. Turner said, then turned up the steps and walked straight toward his sons room.

Phoebe's View—

We couldn't stop laughing. We tried to muffle our sounds through the pillow but that didn't really help. Suddenly Cole stopped. I looked back at him, and he was looking at someone at the door.

"Rather!" Cole said, surprised.

"You both have some explaining to do!" His father told us sternly.

I looked around for away to escape his interrogation, and noticed the clock. It read 7:30. Soon it would be the dance at school. That was my escape and excuse.

"Er, Can't talk now Mr. Turner! Cole and I have to get ready for the dance." I told him, grabbing Cole's hand, and yanking him off the bed, as we pushed pass his father and outside his room. 

Our costumes were in the basement, so quickly we ran down the wooden spiral steps to the basement. We grabbed our costumes and headed back upstairs. I had to meet with Mrs. Turner so she could help me with my costume. Cole headed another way to his father. I met up with his mother in her dressing room. She eyed me suspiciously as I entered but her features soften once we started to chat. She had dyed my hair black, using the spray cans that were used to change hair color. And she applied all the black eyeliner and jewels etcetera on me. Then I slipped my Egyptian gown over myself. Where then she added the gold paint. The dress was beautiful on me. I had to gold make up very well done one me. It made me shine in a way that was remarkable. 

I wouldn't go to the dance with Cole. I wanted Cole to find me I slipped on my gold sandals and had some goldish string tied onto my arms and legs. Mrs. Turner smiled at me.

"You look lovely." She commented. Then left my side.

I looked over myself. Black hair, very different. Very hard to noticed who I was too. Once I finished looking over myself, I went downstairs and slipped out through the back door. One of my girlfriends was waiting for me. She wasn't dressed exactly for the part. She went as her usually self. Black hair, the white make up, the black dark clothing. The whole gothic attitude. 

"Hey girl." I said, giving her a slight hug.

"Hey." She said back. "Whoa, you're going like that?" She asked.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing just going to be very hard to know you're Phoebe and not the god Isis or Neith or whatever." 

I smiled at her and climbed into her jeep she had.

"Just don't get that gold paint on my seats, you hear?" She told me.

"I won't." I responded, leaning back. 

She drove me to the party just dropping me off since she had to go somewhere.

[A/N: Well, I update. Sorry about this chapter, it sucked, I know. Blahhh. I just wanted to remind everyone, I wrote most of this during 7th grade. So yeah, it all basically sucks. But I got better things coming. And I know I'm dwelling too much on Phoebe/Cole and just need to get to the point of my story. But I'm getting there! Just . . . not yet. But soon. I'll post the next chapter soon! Read/Review. Flame me if you wish on this chap. I think it absolutely sucked. Haha. Enjoy anyhow. ]

- Vivi


	8. Halloween Party

I was nervous now. Thoughts ran through my mind. 'What if he doesn't notice me?' 'What if he does? And he asks questions as if I was trying to avoid him?' I frowned at that thought. I mentally slapped myself, telling myself I needed to get a grip. Then blew all those stupid thoughts away with good ones. I shouldn't be given to so much negativity. 

I straightened my back and pumped all the courage in me and walked into the auditorium. Time seemed to slow down as I walked through. All eyes were on me. I mean all. I smiled one of those smiles were your teeth sparkles, trying very hard not to blush or look shy. 

I crept to a corner of the auditorium, taking some punch in a cup and just chatting to some of the people there that I knew. Those negative thoughts I had, came back, but this time when I sought out to brush them away. I had to look around for a way to get my mind on something else. I spotted Cole.

My worse nightmare materialized before me. Cole was standing by some chairs in the back, kissing Cassandra. Every eye was looking from Cole to Cassandra then finally landing on me. The only thing you probably could have heard was the glass cup slipping from my hand and shattering on the auditorium floor.

  


Cole's View------

  


I already was at the party looking for Phoebe, standing by some chairs in the back. Cassandra came out of no where, or well behind me for that matter. I felt her hands run up and down my back, sending shivers up my spine. Her hands were as ice. Not warm and friendly as my Phoebe's hands. I was craving for her touch now. I had closed my eyes by now and when I opened them Cassandra wasn't behind me but in front. Her eyes were seductive, nothing of love in them, at all. She wiggled her finger in front of me, to come closer to her as if she was going to tell me a secret. I went closer only thinking that, until her lips happened to be upon mine. The auditorium was quiet, the only thing heard was the drop of glass shattering. I pushed Cassandra away regretting ever kissing her. Never have I seen the betrayal shone in Phoebe's eyes. It was practically burning. I looked back at Cassandra, she was grinning like a fool, who'd had gotten revenge. When I had looked back at Phoebe's spot, it was empty, only shatter glass left.

"Well everyone, get back to the party! Nothing to see here!" Someone had yelled.

I looked in that direction, the person who had yelled that, and that person was not a stranger, but Lisa. Phoebe's best friend. Everyone gradually went back to the party. I headed to the doors of the entrance of the auditorium. Phoebe might have run outside of the building, but when I headed in that direction I heard sobbing. The sobbing sounded like it was coming from the east side of the school. I followed that sound, and when I stood in front of a door, I knew who it was and where she had led me. It was Phoebe, and I was sure of that. She was on the roof, where I had taken her before a while ago. I turned the knob then hesitated. 'What if it wasn't Phoebe or what if she didn't want to see me?' I thought. All I knew now was I was supposed to be there for her, no matter what. I busted open the door. Then realized a second too late, how great an entrance that was. 

Crouched on the blanket we had sat on was Phoebe. I was shocked and relieved to actually find her there, but she didn't seem to know I was there either. 

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She asked, her voice just a whisper. She turned around to face me, her mascara smudged and the gold paint mixed with black.

"Phoebe, I-I-I . . . didn't mean to Phoebe . . . " I started, but shut up and just stared at her. Because once I had said those things, she immediately turned around and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Just go away. You've done enough damage for one night."

I kneeled down on the blanket next to her, my head bowed down. Like a disobedient child to their parent.

"Phoebe, you don't understand—" I started.

"Obviously, I don't" She cut me off. "Why don't you explain it to me then?"

"Phoebe . . . what you saw downstairs isn't what it seems." I paused, scared really. Would Phoebe believe me even if I explained?

"She came up behind me, and kissed me first. Phoebe . . . I would never, never kiss Cassandra, while I'm with you, even if I wasn't with you, I wouldn't."

Phoebe wasn't even staring at me. Her body turned from me. Her head on her knees.

"Phoebe, you're my everything. Always will be." I said. My hand touching her leg.

"Will you believe me?" 

Her head bobbled up and down. However, she still wasn't turned to me and her head resting on her knee. Then she turned herself toward me. Her head rasing up. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, were rimmed with red and looked as thought one the brink of tears. 

"I believe you." She said.

I sighed. It felt like a great weight was lifted from my shoulders. I was relieved.

"Oh Cole." She croaked out. Her voice had a hint of nervousness, fright and love. Once she said that, she crumbled. Her perfectly placed mask she put on so she wouldn't cry when I had entered, splintered.

I took her in my arms, and she cried. But I was there to comfort her. I'd always be there to comfort her. I rocked her in my arms till late at night. By this time. Phoebe had creased crying and started to hiccup a little. I smiled and pulled Phoebe away from me so I could look her in the eye. 

"I'm sorry, so very sorry . . . " I said.

"Cole, it's okay." She answered. "This . . . experience, with us, has given me a chance to know my true feelings for you." She paused for a second, then looked me straight in the eyes.

"_I love you_, Cole, and I think I've always had. But now I've really realized it. I love you _so_ much."

Her confession of love hit me straight in the heart. It felt great to be loved, so great and especially by someone whom I love.

"Oh God Phoebe. _I love you_ too." I said. A single tear slid down her cheek and I was there to kiss it away.

I kissed her mouth, her cheeks and nose. I left no part of her face un-kissed. I drew her into my arms and hugged her tightly. Oh how I loved her. I kissed her forehead again and whispered those three little words I always want to say.

"_I love you._"

  


Phoebe's View------

  


I had run away from that terrible nightmare. Not even knowing where I was heading to. But I let my feet do all the running as my mind replayed the event in my head. I head ended up on the blanket, where Cole and I have picnicked before. Everything I had done with Cole flooded back into my mind. Making me had myself for ever being with him, trusting him. Trusting him with my heart. I cried up there, for how long, I don't know. I only know I creased crying when Cole broke open the door. It had to be him. No one else would enter that savagely.

I wouldn't let him see me like this. Not like a vulnerable baby crying because the man she loves kissed another girl. That word, I had never really thought of, 'loves'. I knew then of course. I loved Cole, with all my aching heart, I loved him. He kneeled down on the blanket next to me. Told me what had happened, how everything I saw wasn't really as it seems.

I had finally turned myself toward him and let him see my face. I told him I believed him and truly inside me, I did. Then I choked out his name, while I was on the brink of tars. My emotionless expression I had placed on my face shattered once I had spoken his name. He gathered me in his arms, soothing me and rocking me, comforting me as I cried. We stayed there till late at night, I had already stopped crying, I had no more tears to shed.

Then he pulled me away from him, explaining how very sorry he was. All this time, since that little event downstairs. I had time to think. To think about everything. I had told him now how I truly felt about him and me.

I told him . . . I loved him. And I did. I really did.

He sat there staring at me. I could see the love in his eyes. All that love he has for me. To share with me and give me.

"I love you."

He had confessed his love for me too. I had only but on tear left to shed. A happy, joyous tear. Which he kissed away. He kisses away all my worries, and troubles. Everything, until I could only think of him and how I loved him. I stayed in his arms the rest of that night. Till early, morning came.

  


We left the rooftop around 1am. I had checked the watch Cole wore around his wrist. The auditorium was deserted except for the occasional couples that camped out to have some 'fun.'

He drove me to his house, this way the really only safe haven, this and the manor. But Cole's place was peaceful, and I felt happy there. Cole knew it too. Cole and I cuddled on the rug, next to his fire place. We hadn't spoken a word since our proclamations of love. Just sat there holding each other. I think that we sat there to just thinking about what has happened to us both. But see, that's the thing I love about Cole too. We can understand each other. He can be silent when I feel I need the time to think. He's caring, considerate, and loving. He gives me my space when I need it. And comforts me as well. I sat there, with him, just thinking. My head on his shoulder.

  


"I love you." I whispered to him. He turned his toward me, and mind to him. His blue eyes were filled with love and it made my heart ache. We kissed in that moment, a kiss that was filled with passion, sorrow and above all love. Our kissing moved from innocent, to 'sinful.' And I guess you can say, from sinful to our souls burning in hell together.

Over and over, Cole told me he loved me. How much he loved me, he showed through our lovemaking.

I don't think I've ever had a night like that, it was the best, I'd have to say of all the rest. Maybe that is only because now, we know we love each other. That was the only missing key in our relationship.

As we finished our exhausted bodies stuck together like glue. Sweat trickled down my back and his body felt sticky. Cole smoothed away my dampened hair from my face, to stare into my eyes. His hand running up and down my side. It made me shiver, so he pulled me into his arms. My nose breathing in the spicy scent of his. I felt his heart beating beneath his chest. It was like a lullaby singing me to sleep. Cole's head rest atop my head as I rest mind in his chest. We fell asleep. 

  
  
  


[ A/N: Here's another chapter! Haha! On the next day too! Obviously I didn't go to school. So yeah, I'm sick. And I hope you guys like this chapter. It's probably a little to 'mushy'. Lol. Well! Read/Review! There'll be another one on the way. Once... I think of what to write. :P And I've seen other author's put what they listened to when they were typing it up. And I thought I would put down what I was listening to. Hehe.]

  


Songs listened to:

  


Cruel Intentions- Bitter Sweet Symphony

Cruel Intentions- I am Ready For Love

Bonnie and Clyde - Jay Z ft Beyonce 

  
  


-_ Vivi_


	9. Another Author's Note!

Author's Note:

  


I've decided to leave this story uncomplete, I just couldn't finish it, sort of lost interest in the whole thing. :/ I'm sorry for all those who were really looking forward to this being complete, I just don't know what else to add to it. If you'd like to send suggestions email me at jeezshuddap@yahoo.com

  


Maybe if I get enough suggestions I might continue, maybe once school starts for me, and my brain starts working, I can finally think of something to write. :] Thanks again to all the faithful reviewers!

  


-Vivi


End file.
